Undetermined Hero
by New Game Plus
Summary: Not every demigod is like Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase. Not every demigod gets their chance to shine through a quest. Life for an unclaimed half blood is usually like this. Especially for "Rose". Takes place over the course of the books.
1. Welcome to Camp Half Blood

**Undetermined Hero**

**By: **Aeroga

**Full Summary: **While Percy Jackson is off retrieving a master lightning bolt, rescuing his friend from an island infested with killer sheep, or even exploring a Labyrinth, life at Camp Half Blood continues on. Sometimes, you don't have to be the son of the big three to be a hero. At least, that's what the main character finds out the hard way. *Takes place before The Lightning Thief and during the course of the first series*

**Rated: **T

**ARC I: BEFORE THE STORM HITS**

**-ONE-**

**WELCOME TO CAMP HALF BLOOD**

* * *

><p>"<em>This must be another dream, but my eyes are open and everything still moves in slow motion."<br>__-Thrice_

* * *

><p>Now, when your mother says vacation am I the only one who thinks of Splish Splash water rides and hugging Mickey Mouse in Disneyland? I must be because apparently my mother's definition of the word "vacation" came from the <em>Athena's Dictionary of How to Ruin Your Son's Day<em>.

When my mom said I was going on vacation, I was so happy so happy that when I went to my bedroom to tell anyone who would listen, I smacked right into the wall besides my bedroom door. A little humiliating, but I got over it fast. I say anyone who would listen because kids at my school don't particularly like me and shy away at the sight of me.

I'm not gross. I don't smell bad. I'm not particularly revolting when it comes to looks. The thing is, they're afraid of me. Well, not me, but of my "condition". I suffer from a condition known as Narcolepsy. Pretty much if my body feels like sleeping, then it will. Anywhere, anytime. Doesn't matter if I'm getting ready to shake the hand of Tetsuya Nomura. It sucks, yeah, but it sucks even more when people judge me for it.

Anyway, my mom told me to pack so that's what I did. She specifically told me to pack anything I may have needed because I wouldn't be coming home for a long, long time. Of course, I was all like "Vacation, yes!" not realizing that my mother and I have two different definitions of the word "vacation".

When I was done stuffing whatever could possibly fit into my small suitcase (mostly clothes, my gameboy advance, a few games, and other necessities), I rolled it into the living room where I found my mother sitting on the couch. She was fixated on a photo of mine that she had taken at Splish Splash in Riverhead. That was five years ago, when I was seven. Looking at the picture made me think how strange it was that a person can grow so much in a short period of time. Take me for example. I still have the same brown hair, the same brown eyes, pale complexion, and freckles scattered across the bridge of my nose. But now, I'm taller. My hair has grown a bit since then, even though my mother insists on playing master barber and keeping my hair my hair short. For the last several months I'd been rebelling. When my hair is short, it lets people know how big my ears really are.

"Your dad would be so proud of you," My mother smiled up at me from her spot on the couch. She reached up and brushed her hand across my cheek. If she would've done that in public, I probably would've shied away saying "Mom" all whiny-like.

The thing about my dad is that he's mysterious. I don't know a single thing about him. Mom says he left before I was born. I asked a few times about what he was like, but she flat out refused to speak about him. Which is okay and all, but I would like to know who he is. I've already established that he isn't dead since the one time I asked if he was, she got all mad saying "he's got more important things to do than raise a child". Something about "favoritism" was in there too, whatever that has to do with anything. Of course I just found out that my dad isn't just an abandoner, he's a _godly_ abandoner.

"Uh… thanks mom," I shifted awkwardly in my spot.

Sometimes telling people in my school that I have one parent makes them pity me even more than they already do. No one looks at me like I'm a normal kid. No one talks to me like I'm a normal kid. They think I'm stupid or something. I'm not!

"Are we leaving now?" I asked, after a long period of silence. My mother's strange behavior was starting to make me question this whole sudden "vacation".

My mother nodded slowly. She placed the picture on the couch and got to her feet. She led me by my shoulders to the front door. The only thing that could be heard was the rolling of my suitcase's wheels against the wooden floor. It was unsettling and only added to the feeling in my gut that something was wrong.

When my mother pushed open the front door, I saw a huge black SUV, the kind that might be used to escort the president, parked in the driveway. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see inside.

"Mom? Who is that?" I asked, giving her a questionable look.

My mother bent down and poked me on the nose like she always did whenever I asked a silly question. Her eyes were all red and puffy. Her freckled cheeks were stained with watermarks from crying.

"M-Mom? What's wrong?" I asked in alarm.

"Honey," She ignored my question, "you will always be my child. You know that, right?" She ran her fingers through my hair.

That's when I realized that she wasn't coming with me.

"I-I know that but… but… why aren't you coming with me?" I asked, holding onto the sleeve of her shirt for dear life.

_She's abandoning me. Just like dad. It's because I'm not normal, _I thought clenching my a fist. _She doesn't want me anymore. She's just like all of the other people. I'm just a burden. _

I got the message. If she wanted me gone, then okay. Before she could open her mouth to respond, I tore myself away from her and stomped over to the back of the SUV. Without having to tell the driver to open it, the trunk popped open, almost hitting me in the face. I lifted my suitcase in and then slammed the door shut and went over to the back seat.

As I reached for the handle, I hesitated a moment. I turned toward my mother who sure enough had started crying again. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I couldn't offer so much as a reassuring smile.

I opened the door and climbed in. The SUV was as nice on the inside as it was on the outside. It had that new car smell to it. The seats were made of some kind of beige leather or something. There was a GPS system built into the stereo system.

I studied the driver carefully. There was something strange about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was. He looked normal enough. He had that surfer guy look to him. Curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Sometimes, I swear, that if I really focused on him, I would see eyes all over his neck. But when I would blink they would be gone.

_Right. I'm not losing my mind._

I strapped myself in and the SUV began to move.

I tried to strike up a conversation with the driver but it was like he was deliberately trying to ignore me. Eventually I lost interest in him and started to watch the scenes of Long Island go by in a motion blur.

Somewhere along the line, narcolepsy or maybe just my inner child kicking in, I fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was awaken with a start by a man in a wheelchair. He poked me with a cane.

I yawned loudly as I unbuckled my seatbelt. In turn the disabled man yawned with me. "Where… am I?" I asked wiping drool from my mouth with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Your mother didn't tell you, hmm?" He asked. The man looked like he could be a teacher or a college professor. He was dressed in a brown suit. He had a blanket draped over his legs. He had brown that neatly trimmed, as was his beard. Like the man in the SUV there was something strange about him too.

"Tell me what?" I said, sliding out of the car after him when he started to make his way up to a large blue prairie looking house.

"You'll see in a second. Come, come," He replied waving his hand for me to follow. "Why am I still in this form. It's very inconvenient."

I don't know how normal people react when a disabled man's wheel chair goes all Doctor Octopus on you and then you find yourself staring at the back end of a white horse. Well if you're like me, you probably scream and scream… and scream some more. That wasn't even worst part. The man was now apart of the said horse.

"You're a man-horse!" I screamed, pointing at him. "M-Man horse thing!" I started to turn and run because that was exactly what my responses were telling me to do, but I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder, preventing me from going anywhere.

"Young man, I am a centaur. Not a "man-horse thing"," The man let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Right, and I'm the king of England!" I screamed, twisting and turning in his grip. I stopped taking a deep breath. "I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. Still at home. In bed…" I repeated over and over. I pinched myself as extra assurance and it hurt. "Oh god! I'm not dreaming!"

"This is certainly the last time I transform before showing the orientation film," He let out another deep sigh, "Well, no use in complaining about it now. I'm Chiron, the teacher to-"

"You teach heroes," I blurted out. I know a thing or two about Greek mythology thanks to my mother telling me bed times stories. Though she kept it PG for my five year old ears.

"Yes, young man, I do. I've taught many heroes," He nodded. "Since you seem to be well-versed on that, what are demigods?"

"Uhm… they're children of a god and a mortal… I think…"

"Which is precisely what you are," He said. "Your mother tells me you've been seeing weird things as of late, yes?"

If weird things are that my next door neighbors dog is actually a blood thirsty hellhound and the media arts teacher is actually a vampire with chicken legs, then yes. I had been seeing weird things.

"That's the power of the Mist," He explained. "Only demigods and gods can see through it. In a few rare cases, mortals can too."

It all made sense. Well, sort of. But I can't get passed the part that I, a narcoleptic child, am a demigod. This must be the ultimate prank of the century or something. I mean, what demigod in the Greek history has been a narcoleptic? None. I've made history.

Part of me wanted to call him crazy and go back to screaming bloody murder, but I knew he was right. Or at least I wanted to believe that he was right. Sometimes the line of dreams and reality is so thin, it's hard to tell the difference.

"Then… that makes my dad a god! Who… who is he?" I asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"I do not know," He frowned.

And that brings you up to the current situation.

I look at the ground, crestfallen. The sad thing is it that I don't know anything about my dad to narrow down the possibilities. He's got to be someone important. I mean, he has to be if he never has the time to come and see me, much less send me a post card with his identity on it.

"But don't worry about that child," Chiron says to make me feel better. "He'll claim you one of these days."

"Claim?"

Gods mark their territory? By the gods, I hope they don't pee on us or have us sacrifice adorable baby kittens.

"Gods claim their children," He starts walking towards the blue house again. It's hard to keep up with him since well… he's half horse… and well… I'm not.

"What happens to kids who aren't claimed?" I ask, when we reach the porch.

Before Chiron can answer, a short pudgy man catches my attention. The man has curly black hair and dark purple eyes, almost the color of wine. He wears a Hawaiian print t-shirt, a pair of cargo pants, and sandals with straps on them. Though he may not look too threatening, I have a feeling that if I say the wrong thing he'll turn me into a daisy and I'm _allergic_ to daisies.

"Back, eh?" The man says, leaning back in the deck chair as Chiron and I step onto the porch. He looks at me for a brief second before turning his attention back to a deck of cards. "Name?"

I immediately straighten up. "Ros-"

"Rose? What a strange name for a boy," The man interrupts.

"No, sir. It's not Rose. It's Ros-" I start to say again but he waves me off like he's lost interest in me. I frown up thinking _"Jerk"_.

"Now Mr. D, if you're going to the child his name, you should at least listen to what he has to say," Chiron says taking a spot on the other side of the table.

"Eh, doesn't matter. They're all the same. Determined or Undetermined?"

"Undetermined."

"Off to the Hermes cabin with you then," Mr. D says. "Callum! Take Rose here around camp and then to cabin eleven!"

Seconds later a boy maybe two or three years older than me exit's the house. If I was a girl, I'd probably be fixing my hair because this Callum boy is handsome. I mean it. He easily looks like he can be a model or something. He has short brown hair and ice blue eyes. He's tall and skinny, but definitely looks like he can beat you down if he has too. He wears an orange t-shirt that reads "Camp Half Blood" in black letters, black cargo pants, and black slip on shoes.

"Yes sir," Callum nods, before looking over in my direction. He makes a face and mumbles something underneath his breath. Mr. D must hear him because a slight grin appears on his face. Callum walks over to me and says, "Come on, Rose. Let's show you around camp and if we have time afterwards, you can meet my sisters and they'll give you a makeover."

I do not like the sound of that at _all_.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>I posted this story a few days ago, but I was really unhappy with the way it came out, so I deleted it and posted this one. The first four chapters take place in the months before Lighting Thief. That's just to get you to know the unclaimed half blood a little better. After that it'll be following the storyline of the books. The main character will _not _be going on quests with Percy and his friends. He will have some sort of interaction with them, but nothing too important. He'll see Luke's spiral towards insanity, Thalia's tree poisoned, etc. I know this chapter is kind of weird, and I know one person will comment on it. All of the stuff before where it says "and now you're all caught up" already happened, so he was telling it to sort of catch you up to speed. After that point, he's telling it as it happens. Trust me. There will be no more chapters like this.

**Next Chapter: **Aphrodite's Kids Give Me a Makeover


	2. Makeover!

**ARC I: BEFORE THE STORM HITS**

**-TWO-**

**APHRODITE'S KIDS ATTEMPT TO GIVE ME A MAKEOVER**

* * *

><p><em>"The more I see, the less I know for sure."<em>_  
><em>-John Lennon<em>_

* * *

><p>Despite my much better judgment, I leave Chiron and Mr. D to their game of cards and follow after Callum. I have a million and one questions to ask the camper, but if I want to make this place any different than school and home, I don't think asking questions is the way to start.<p>

"So, Rose, where are you from?" Callum asks as we make our way up a dirt path leading up to only the gods know where. I immediately notice the strange movement of his jaw, like perhaps, he'd broken his jaw once before or he's trying to mask a dialect.

"Uh, Ronkonkoma, New York," I reply.

"Didn't have to come too far than, eh?" he smiles.

"Uh…" It's at that point I realize I have no clue where I am. But judging by what he's told me, I probably haven't traveled far at all. "No. I don't think so…"

"Well then. Let's get the show on the road, Rose," he snickers. "That's a funny name for a boy, y'know."

I nod my head in response. I stopped caring about my nickname as soon as I stepped off of the porch. I have a feeling that even if I say my real name, it most likely won't make much of a difference. I'd much rather be called "Rose" than "freak" or "sandman" or "drooler".

The two of us make our way up to a hill where a lone pine tree sits uptop.

_What's a pine tree doing in the middle of nowhere? _

But before I have the chance to ask him about it, he begins speaking.

"This pine here," he says brushing his finger against the pine needles, "was once a girl."

I want to reply: _"And I was once the king of England" _but I decide to keep it to myself.

"I know. How could a girl turn into a tree?" He lets out a deep sigh, a sad expression crossing his face. "Her name is- pardon, _was_, Thalia. She was a daughter of Zeus."

"Like… _Zeus_, the king of gods, Zeus?"

He nods his head. "Well, as she was dying, right in this spot, her father turned her into this tree."

"_What?_" I gape in disbelief. "Are you serious? Why didn't he just like…use his godly powers to save her?"

"Gods can't interfere."

"That's kind of…"

"Stupid. I know."

I stare at the tree. I wonder if she's still alive, watching everything go by? I wonder if she can hear Callum and I. Man… I don't want my dad, whoever he is, to turn me into a flower or something girly.

"Well, on we go," Callum says ushering me back towards the path, "before the king of gods gets bent out of shape."

I'm sure if Zeus could hear us, he'd strike us down.

We pass a volleyball court and an arts-and-craft shed, both of which are devoid of people. When I ask Callum about this, he explains that most demigods stay during the summer and then chance the remainder of the year with their mortal parents. Only a handful of kids stay behind, mostly because they have no place to go, otherwise, it's a ghost town until the first week of June. That's perfectly fine with me.

Callum doesn't bother to mention the amphitheater as we pass it. He just keeps going north towards whatever his true destination is. He's not a very good tour guide if you ask me, but I'm not complaining.

Unfortunately, his destination ends up being a large rock climbing wall that he refers to as the "lava wall". I don't understand why at first, until I take a step closer, and see a pit of molten lava bubbling below.

"Uhm, yeah. What kind of camp is this again?" I ask, slowly stepping away from the edge. Mental note forever: Stay away from the lava wall.

"CampHalf Blood is a place where demigods come to learn how to protect themselves," Callum replies, probably noticing my weariness.

"Right…and that would be from what exactly?"

"Monsters."

"Of course. Why wouldn't monsters be real?" I laugh nervously.

We pass over a small river to get to a large dining pavilion. It's a large marble stage with columns on each corner. There are twelve tables, also made of marble, each with a white table cloth fringed with purple draped over the top. On the opposite end of where we're standing, is a pit of fire.

"This is where we eat," Callum explains, stepping onto the platform with me following closely behind him. "You _have _to sit at your cabin's table. Under _no _circumstances are you to do otherwise."

"Why?" I ask, inspecting the nearest table. It has a blue trident engraved in the marble. It must be Poseidon's table.

"Think of it like your house. You don't want any stranger coming to your house and taking a nap on your bed," he replies. "Gods are territorial. It's disrespect on a godly level."

"They're kind of picky aren't they?" I smirk, before following him off of the platform.

Callum gives a long sigh as he rubs the back of his neck. "You don't know the half of it."

Ahead I see twelve cabins, all shapes and sizes, lined up in a circle. I suspect this is where the campers stay.

"Uhm, stupid question alert, but aren't there more than twelve gods?" I ask.

"Of course there are more than twelve gods. Are you daft?" He asks. He covers his mouth quickly. "Erm… I mean, these are just the Olympians. The twelve of them. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, and Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus."

"Uhm, isn't Hades an Olympian?"

Callum nearly trips over a conveniently placed rock. He throws me a glare. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Shouldn't he have a cabin too? And what about the, uhm, minor gods? What if they're claimed and they don't have a cabin?"

"Would you want the Lord of the Dead's cabin in your camp?" I start to respond, but he holds up his hand to silence me. "No, bad luck them lot are. World War II? A war between Hades' children vs. Poseidon and Zeus' children. Complete disaster. And as for the minor children, none have ever been claimed."

I don't know what's more disturbing. The fact that probably every event in history is a lie, or the fact that I could be unclaimed forever. That is, considering my dad isn't an Olympian.

"And here we are," he tells me, stopping promptly in front of what is most likely Barbie's cabin. It has a pink exterior, the curtains are laced, fringed with pink. There are small pink potted plants on the sills.

"Uhm… does Barbie stay here during the summer?"

Callum glares at me.

"Wait. This is the Hermes cabin?" I ask, clearly appalled. "I thought he was the god of travels, not the god of rainbows and butterflies."

"Of course this isn't the Hermes's cabin," Callum snaps, his face turning red. "Those Hermes kids are unruly, disgusting. They wish they were as clean as us."

"Wait. This is your cabin?"

If it's possible, Callum glares at me harder. "Why are you saying it like that? Got a problem with my mother's choice of style?"

"Uhm, no…" I'm tempted to run away screaming for him not kill me. His mother. Who is his mother? Demeter? No… Ah! Aphrodite! It's got to be her.

"You better not," he threatens, before ushering me up the steps. He pushes me through the open front door and I stumble forward, falling flat on my face.

"Oh, hehe," I hear girlish laughter echo throughout the room. "Newcomer?"

"Yep."

I lift myself off of the floor and look up at whomever is talking. I immediately find myself tongue-tied because the girls in front of me, two twins, are beautiful. They both have long chocolate brown hair that reaches just below their waists. They have perfect curves. Perfect eyebrows. Perfect pretty much everything. The only difference is their eyes. One has vibrant blue eyes, while the other has dark green eyes.

"Aww, he's kind of cute," the one with the green eyes says, reaching down and touching my cheek.

"He needs a haircut," says the other, pulling at my hair. "And those eyebrows…"

"And a facial." Callum.

Traitor.

I start backing away from the two girls, who both have huge grins on their faces flashing their bright bleach white teeth. I swear, if teeth could blind, I'd probably be clawing my eyes out.

I scrambled toward the exit, but bump into Callum. I throw him a panicked look as his sisters close in on me. He smiles down at me. _Oh gods. He's sacrificing me to his sisters!_

Just when it can't get any worse, I yawn. In turn, the others yawn with me. My body starts to tingle and I feel a warm sensation take over. _Oh no. No. Not now. No!_ My eyelids start to feel heavy and I sway to the side. Callum says something to me, but all I see are moving lips. And then I crash to the floor. Callum crouches at my side, looking panicked, and his sisters' move over looking equally as distraught.

Then darkness takes over completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeroga: <strong>And there we have it.


End file.
